vs_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gelen Cuyrse
Gelen Cuyrse, born Gelen Stout, is a black market fence known as "The Curse of the Sapphire." Conducting most of her business in Ul'dah, she recently moved to Shirogane in search of a new headquarters. Her current aim is to make the Vanguard Sanctum her new base of operations. While infiltrating the sanctum, Gelen changed her name to Gelen Cuyrse. She would have changed her first name, but she knew that members of her group would slip up so it was less of a hassle. Profile Appearance U/C Personality When Gelen is fronting as a Spinner priestess, she acts devout, holy, and solitary. She attempts to fit the most accurate portrayal of a pure woman as she can, however she will never condone many carnal sins. She is caught at the Gold Saucer very frequently, proclaiming that Nymeia gave us these activities to enjoy, not spurn. In reality, she does no want for items but she was raised with the mindset of the “all mighty coin.” Even if there is a chance of making extra coin of any kind, she finds thrill in it and gambling has become her favorite past-time. When in the company of those aware of her real origin, Gelen has been known to be foul mouthed, loud, and easily excitable. She gestures when she speaks a lot when her guard is down, waving off those she deems not worth her time or motioning to those she is speaking to. When conducting business, Gelen is methodical, focused, and commanding. She had no patience for interruptions and gives no second chances if arguments occur on the planning floor. She is always open to suggestions and will consider the opinions of others, but if there is a member who is not willing to agree to the plan, they will be excused from the mission without pause. There is no place for uncertainty on the field. Background Vanity in the Family Gelen Stout was raised as the second eldest daughter to a mercantile family in Ul’dah. She learned the way of the coin through her father’s example and always aimed to one day take on her family’s trade. However, her father expected to pass his businesses down to his eldest son. At the time of the father’s death, her brother inherited all his trades, leaving Gelen with nothing. She had to stand on the sidelines and watch as her brother wasted his money on pillow houses, luxurious housing, and whatever extravagant belongings he could get his hands on. All while his trade suffered and debts began to rack up, forcing them to sell their family home. After that time, Gelen struggled. She lived in a shotty apartment in the Goblet, trying to make ends meet by whatever way she could. Eventually, she resorted to thievery to pay her apartment dues. Meeting up with a few homeless in the back alleys of the Sapphire, they planned and completed a heist on a property owned by the Syndicate. While she did not go herself, she created the plan, gathered information, and her followers listened. In the end, they had come out with jewelry, coin, and a lockbox. When her friends attempted to open the box, Gelen had a different idea. Being close to her brother, she had ample opportunity. She visited him on one afternoon for dinner, sharing wine and a meal. On her way out, she tucked the lockbox away among his belongings while her followers were out planting the evidence. When the morning rose, her brother opened the door to find a squadron of Immortal Flames guards. He was taken off to jail when the lockbox was discovered. After a more thorough investigation, all his assets were passed down to the next of kin as per their father’s will. Gelen sold everything. Having witnessed her brother’s greed, she did not want to fall victim to vanity. Business as Usual However, the thrill and ease of the heist left her craving more. She worked from her small apartment, converting it to an office as she began to enlist more members of the homeless community to aid in her endeavors. It was simple - they would steal from the wealthy in Ul’dah. Targets typically were those spurned the lower class and left them with an empty stomach. Gelen would then work as a fence - giving those thieves enough coin to live happier lives in exchange for their stolen goods. She would send her hand selected ‘favorites’ to then pawn those items off on other merchants. As time moved on and more hot items began to flood the Sapphire, the Immortal Flames began to grow suspicious. Rumors had spread about a curse that was plaguing the Sapphire, as merchants were getting arrested for selling illegally obtained goods. As word spread further, Gelen knew it was only a matter of time until she was caught. She had to expand business outside Ul’dah. A New Business, A New Base Taking an airship for the first time, Gelen hand selected a group of her most talented and skilled employees. She took to Limsa first, meeting with a few hired shiphands, but none seemed to want to be employed by her. Their contracts were tight to their own bosses and she did not want to interfere with the work of other traders, so she would have no means of getting her thieves. She knew to avoid Gridania too, as their trade was lackluster and the targets for her members would be few and far between to obtain anything good. Her sights set across the sea to the neutral lands of Kugane. She had heard word of many corrupt businessmen and women in her time at Limsa, so the targets were there. On the ship that lead her to the new lands, she came across a flyer advertising a sanctum for the lost. With all this, a plan formed in her mind. Infiltrate the sanctum as a new base for operations. She would need a new home away from home to conduct business, as well as general shelter for her and her followers to live in. Find targets to continue her income of contraband. Wealthy, corrupt business owners who had scorned their fellow man would be ideal. She had conducted all business under the belief that “only the deserving of misfortune deserved nothing of value.” Acquire a trading ship and crew willing to transport her stolen wares for reselling at the Sapphire. She aimed to sell her stolen goods in Ul’dah. With the products being taken from so far away, they would practically be untraceable as illegally obtained goods. Canon Classes * Bard - Gelen rarely fights, but when she does, she favors the bow. She also enjoys passing her time playing music, claiming it helps her relax and to make clearer business strategies. Gallery Gelen1.png Gelen2.png Gelen3.png Category:Characters Category:Saikyo's Characters